He's Mine
by getwow21
Summary: Two people. One seen as a demon and neglected by his family, the other, his clan has high expectations for him and sees him as nothing more than a tool. Will they continue their lives full of pain, or will they do something about it? Yaoi Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**So, like its says in the description, this is a Mpreg fanfic. If you dont like, please leave. Thanks and hope you enjoy!**

People all around the shinobi nations were gathered in the Iron country for the grand kenjutsu tournament. The Iron country was well known for being the most neutral ground, ever since the days of the clan wars. Just as its name says, most of the buildings and surroundings are made of metal, iron. The streets are decorated and filled with life, as each person tries to sell as much as they can to foreigners, and foreigners trying to by as much as they could for souvenirs. Children running down the streets, families just generally having a great time. The Iron country is also well known for its samurai, thus the kenjutsu tournament that was held every year. It would normally be a national tradition, but this year, Mifune, the leader of the country, decided to make it international, with a heft prize sum.

At the heart of the country was the stadium, the largest area in the entire stadium that fitted well for the certain event. The audience was getting settled down for the first match to start. Up at the center of the stands, are the five Kages, of the Five Great Shinobi Villages.

The youngest known Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand, also Jinchuriki of the Ichibi. Due to the tailed beast's influence, he is able to control the sand with his magnetic release, something the third and fourth Kazekages could also due, but with different substances. After having a change of heart and wanting to protect his people, he was accepted in his village and begame Kazekage, after the demise of the hs father, the Yondaime Kazekage.

The first female Gondaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi. During the bloodline purges, she led the rebel army to victory against the Yondaime Mizukage, the Jinchuriki of the Sanbi. After the war, she was made Mizukage and the village hidden in the waters began being rebuilt to its former glory.

Also there was the Sandaime Tsuchikage, the oldest known Kage out of the five villages. He was well known for his dust release and his stubborn attitude. He refuses to step down from position of Kage, saying that there isn't anyone worthy of having the title yet. He was the apprentice of the Nidaime Tsuchikage.

A, the Yondaime Raikage, is the older brother of Killer B, one of Kumo's Jinchuriki. Known for his lightening armor, he's speed rivals that of Konoha's yellow flash. He tried to take the Hyuuga heiress, but it failed, and even after that, Kumo failed to get the Byakugan. He is the son of the Sandaime Raikage and in an A-B combo tag team with his younger Jinchuriki brother.

Lastly, is the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Konoha's yellow Flash. He earned the title and name when he destroyed Iwa armies during the Third Shinobi War. He became Hokage after that, fulfilling his long life dream and is seen as the hero of Konoha, after he sealed the chakra of the Kyuubi into his two daughters while he sealed the soul into his son, unconsciously leaving him behind.

Each Kage had entered their best shinobi in kenjutsu, some being well known like Killer B of Kumo, Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Natsumi Namikaze of Konoha and Chojuro of Kiri. Each wanting to get the prize money and the recognition that came with it. Each village also had their pride that was in the tournament.

"I didn't know Iwa had any kenjutsu users Tsuchikage-dono." Mei asked.

"Doesn't matter if they do. They've got nothing against my brother!" A laughed.

"Don't forget about my swordsmen. They were well known and feared throughout the land." Mei smiled.

"My daughter was taught by my wife personally. The Uzumaki kenjutsu was feared and the best throughout the nations." Minato couldn't help but boast. Natsumi was great in kenjutsu, something his other daughter Minami didn't really have an interest in.

"Yes, I suppose the Uzumaki kenjutsu style will be seen by only her. Its quite scared." Gaara said in monotone. The Tsuchikage, Oonki, didn't say anything, because Iwa wasn't really well known for kenjutsu, heck they hardly had any, but there was no way he was going to be left behind.

"There seems to be contestants from other villagers as well." he commented, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, the Spring country entered, as did the Sun village and Wave. They've begun training with samurai for protection." Mei said.

"There's also Ame that's entered the tournament. I don't have any information, but there are three participants." Gaara said, shocking his fellow Kages.

"Really? Its quite shocking that they would. Ame is usually closed off and doesn't really interact with other villages." A commented.

"Yes they are." Minato stated. Jiraiya had tried infiltrating many times.

"They've had a new Kage for the past couple years." Mei said.

"Yes, he overthrew Hanzo the Salamander in a de coup. The village is doing much better now." Gaara said, shocking the other three Kages.

"How do you two know?" Oonki asked suspiciously.

"Both our villages have alliances with the village." Gaara said, further shocking them.

"Shh, the matches are starting." Mei said, making them look at the arena.

xxxxxxxxx

Fugaku Uchiha, current head of the Uchiha can situated in Konoha, sat in the audience along side his wife. Their youngest son, Sasuke, was participating in the tournament and they came to watch. He had began training in kenjutsu in a way to impress on of the Hokage's daughters but none of them had any interest. In a way, he did benefit as he's seen as one of the top kenjutsu users in the village. Sometimes, Fugaku couldn't help but shake his head at the obsession his youngest had towards the two females. They clearly didn't want to be with anyone. Not until they brought their brother back. That was another thing Fugaku shook his head about. It was nearly twenty years since the 'incident' as people called it, they had to move on. Though he won't deny that he's also suspicious of what had happened to his eldest son, Itachi.

"Fugaku? Are you alright?" Mikoto asked her husband. Like him, she saw her youngest obsession with the daughters of her best friend Kushina and though they would both like it if their children were to get married, none liked the way Sasuke practically demanded that they bow to him. She saw the thoughtful looks her husband sometimes had, and knew it was most likely about her eldest. Thinking about that, there was something she didn't understand. Everyone was baffled by his actions before he disappeared.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just wonder about the match." he answered, making her giggle at his lie.

"Don't worry, Sasuke will be fine. He's in his mid twenties. He isn't a baby anymore." she teased, making his eyebrow twitch. He's wife liked making it seem like he babied his son. He might not show it, but he did indeed care for his son...just not the way his wife portrayed it.

"Hn." he replied.

"What about you Kushina? Excited about Natsumi's match?" she asked her red haired friend sitting beside her.

"Yeah. I hope she gets through the competition well." she smiled at her friend. The years haven't really been kind to Kushina after the 'incident'. She was a horrible mother to her son, she knew it and she regretted everything she had ever done to him, just like the rest of the Namikaze family, but its been too long and they haven't heard a thing from him at all. But even after all this time, she has hope that one day, she'll see him and that she'll be able to redeem herself to him. Family was something she had always prided herself in, since being an Uzumaki you always placed your family above anything else, but when it came to her son, didn't know what went wrong.

"Don't worry about it. They'll both do fine. If they lose, they lose, if they win their money is mine! MWHAHAHA!" Tsunade, who was sitting with the group said, making them either sweat drop, or in Fugaku's case move away so he wouldn't be seen as one of her associates. Tsunade just huffed at their reaction and looked at the arena. Unlike with the Namikaze family and Jiraiya, she never ignored her godson and loved him like a son. She knew of the neglect that Minato and Kushina put him through and the abuse of the village, but he always told her not to do anything...no that she listen. People actually started to lessen their abuse on the blonde boy, though he never knew of her intervention. She was devastated when she heard what happened, and wasn't afraid to show the people just that. Needless to say, the hospital was filled to the max, and some people even fell into a coma due to not getting treatment at the right time.

"Ah look! the matches are starting!" Minami said, pointing to the arena and they all shifted their attention there.

xxxxxxxxx

Sasuke Uchiha was in the waiting area, waiting for his match. He was going first, 'befitting of an Uchiha' he had thought, but he didn't know who was his opponent. they had divided the contestants, so that the two opponents would enter from two different enterance. This way, they wouldn't know who they were facing. He was confident he would win, so he used he's time to do something worth while, like charm Natsumi, the only one of the two of the Hokage's daughters that entered. He didn't understand what their problem was! He was Rookie of the Year, clan heir-now that he's brother had disappeared- he had good looks that every girl would want him-heck there was that useless pink haired banshee that still followed him and they were adults now for heaven sake! And he was considered one of the strongest jounin in the village, but that still wasn't enough for them! They were always talking about ways to get their brother back. Sasuke had seen the blonde boy from time to time and honestly saw it as something stupid that the village hated him for the Kyuubi's soul, I mean they held the chakra, wasn't that more dangerous? It was really stupid to him and if he wasn't the reason none of the girls didn't pay attention to him, then he would have felt sympathetic, but now, he was nothing more than an obstacle.

"So Natsumi, wanna get something to eat after I win the tournament?" he asked smugly, walking up to her.

"Go to hell Uchiha." she sneered and stomped away, much to his annoyance. Natsumi couldn't help but hate the Uchiha and his leering ways. He and Kiba Inuzuka were both so annoying, but then again, almost everyone wanted to get together with her and her twin sister Minami, but they honestly haven't found the perfect person, that and they felt guilty. Natsumi, like her sister, looked exactly like their mother, except, Minami had her red hair, while Natsumi had their father's blonde her, just like their twin brother. Thinking of him she couldn't help but feel guilty. She and Minami had done everything from the day of the 'incident' to get strong to get their brother back, but it had been almost twenty years since then and she was slowly losing hope of ever seeing him again. Secretly, she was always afraid that if they were to ever find a lead n him, that he'd be dead, but shook her head from all negative thoughts. Her brother WAS alive and she was going to make sure she told him she was sorry. Sorry for not believing him and sorry for disregarding him and that she, like the rest of her family, did indeed love him, more than he could imagine. She heard the announcer call out Sasuke's name.

"Wish me luck beautiful, not that I'll need it." Sauske smirked at her and she couldn't help but groan. Why was he so persistent! She knew that her mother and Mikoto would love it if one of them married Sasuke, but why Sasuke? Sometimes she wished Itachi was still there.

 _'Why do all the good-looking and kind ones goes go insane?!'_

xxxxxxxxx

"Ladies and gentlemen! Esteem elders, leaders and foreigners from different villages, it is a great honour to have you all in our country! I am Mifune, leader of the Land of Iron and your host. Kenjutsu is a sacred art that is used in our land, as instead of shinobi like in the normal villages, we go by the way of the samurai, myself included. So without further ado, I will let the first ever International Kenjutsu Tournament underway!" he declared, getting a loud cheer of approval from the audience.

xxxxxxxxx

"I suppose, people will know about us now." a man said within the crowd to another beside him.

"It was bound to happen. You're not afraid are you?" he asked, get a negative response.

"No, I won't let them touch us. Any of us." he replied darkly, making the other chuckle at his response.

"No matter the cost, we'll crush them." he said in the same dark tone, both with a smirk.

xxxxxxxxx

"The tournament is strictly kenjutsu, no ninjutsu is allowed. Now lets get with the first match of the day." Mifune began, getting the audience to quiet down.

"First match, from Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha!" the audience began to cheer again.

Sasuke came into the arena with a superiority aura around him, added with his smug smirk, but what Mifune said next, made his and he's parents, along with others in Konoha's blood go cold,

"Next up, from Ame, Ryuu Uchiha!"

 **Just something I thought of. I've become completly obessed over Itanaru. Lost interest in Sasunaru. Itachi and Naruto seem so...perfect together!**  
 **The 'incident' will be explained bit not now. Maybe the third chapter?**  
 **Hope you like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke just looked at the boy, who had entered the arena. The boy looked like he was, what, thirteen? He had raven hair and black eyes, however his skin was tanned. He wore a normal outfit, consisting of ANBU style pants, and a plain blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on one shoulder side and a spiral insignia on the other. The boy, Ryuu, just looked at the older Uchiha in front of him and smirked. He could tell he was stunned. He would make sure he'd humiliate him. Bad.

"Are both contestants ready?" Mifune asked them.

"Just a question Mifune-san. Are we allowed to use the sharingan? It isn't really classified as a ninjutsu." Ryuu asked politely, making Mifune smile at his manners.

"Yes it is. Anymore questions?" Mifune asked and glanced at the still shocked Sasuke. Seeing that he didn't say anything, he said, "Hajime!" getting him out of his stupor.

"How the hell are you an Uchiha!? Your suppose to be in Konoha!" he exclaimed, getting his sword ready. Ryuu said nothing and unsealed his sword from his arm and held it, ready to attack.

"Answer me!" he yelled, and went in for an attack, slashing his sword down on the smaller boy, but Ryuu quickly blocked it.

"I don't have to answer you, you spoiled snob." the thirteen year old sneered, making the elder Uchiha see red and blindly attack him.  
xxxxxxxxxx  
The Konoha group in the audience were shocked. More the Uchiha parents, than the rest.

"I didn't know that there was an Uchiha family in Ame." Minami stated.

"There shouldn't be. Not that I'm aware of any. Fugaku?" Mikoto asked her shocked husband. He just looked at the boy and couldn't help but think he was familiar. Like he knew him or...

"Its his son." he whispered, making them all wide eye. They knew perfectly well who he was talking about.

"H-He's son, are you sure!?" Mikoto asked him and he nodded.

"Hn. I know it is. The way he carries himself, he's like him when he was younger, but this boy doesn't have an emotionless façade. The way he fights...its exactly like him." he said and they all understood. Fugaku taught him personally, so he should know.

"Kushina look! He has an Uzumaki symbol on his shoulder." Mikoto pointed out. Kushina looked, as well as the rest, and soon enough, they saw it when he went into the attack.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to know who that boy's parents are." Kushina said firmly.

"So am I." Mikoto said. Just then, two boys, about the age of ten, one raven haired and the other red-blonde ran in front of them and sat in the row in front o them.

"Alright nii-san! Show him whose boss!" the red-blonde exclaimed.

"Beat him to a bloody pulp!" the raven cheered, as they were both waving their hands in the air.

"Izu-nii, Ara-nii! Wait up! Your not suppose to leave us behind!" raven haired girl exclaimed, dragging behind her a blonde female, both looked to be about seven years of age.

"Sorry Akane, we didn't want to be late for Ryuu-nii's match."

"Its alright Arashi-nii, Izuna-nii. We were just a bit slow." the blonde said.

"Nuh uh, Hikari. Kaa-san said they had to wait for us." Akane huffed.

"Just be quite! Your missing the match Dattabane." Izuna snapped irritated by the bickering. Why did Akane always make things difficult? Why couldn't she be like Hikari.

"Fine!" she said, "Go Ryuu-nii!" she cheered. Unknown to them, the Konoha group behind them heard everything they said.

"K-Kushina's verbal tic?!" Mikoto whispered and Tsunade just got up and left without a word.

"Shishou?" Sakura, her apprentice and self proclaimed Sasuke's girlfriend called out to the busty blonde.

"What's wrong with her?" Minami whispered, as they were all talking in hush voices so the four children in front won't hear them.

"They really are Uzumaki." Kushina said in disbelief. Mikoto squeezed her friend's hand for comfort. Kushina had never found any other Uzumakis, so knowing that there were still some left, even in Ame, meant a lot to her. Mikoto looked at her husband and couldn't help but giggle at his gaping mouth.

 _'An Uchiha with that cursed tic!? And one named Izuna on top of that!?'_

He was having a mental breaking alright.

"Don't worry dear. Its not that bad." Mikoto said, as if reading his thoughts.  
xxxxxxxxxx  
 **"Uzumaki Style: Lion Strike!"** Ryuu said, and Sasuke barely could dodge the attack. He'd admit, the boy was strong and it even hurt his pride to know that it was hard to keep up with him.

"Your not much of a challenge you know." he heard a voice suddenly behind him and a sword slashed across his back.

"Ugh!" he yelled back his scream. Man it hurt as hell! "You! Stand still so I can hit you!" he said, swinging his sword, but Ryuu just dodged it.

"Really now. Is that how you expect to win a fight?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just up!" he yelled and lunged for the smaller boy, who just side stepped and all the other attacks. Ryuu suddenly, in one swift movement, grabbed Sasuke's unoccupied hand and twisted around his back, threw him on the ground, with his knee adding pressure and his sword at his neck.

"Do you yield?" he asked as the audience went deathly silent after seeing his beautiful movement. Not many could do all of that and added to his earlier performance, they were impressed. But for that match to end fast, that was another thing.

"Winner of the first match, Ryuu Uchiha!" Mifune said, after Sasuke stayed silent and just gritted his teeth. Ryuu just smirked and before he got off, he whispered into the older Uchihas ear,

"Being beaten by a little boy? How pathetic and your suppose to be clan head, oh that's right you weren't suppose to." and then began walking out. Now Sasuke just couldn't the boy. he kept taunting him and what's next? The boy humiliated him and won the match! So without another though he yelled,

 **"Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!"** and it headed towards the boy, getting cries of terror from the audience. Ryuu never bothered looking back and just said,

 **"Uzumaki Sword Style: Flying Dragon: Blaze."** effectively cancelling out the fire.

"Honestly, you still couldn't lay a finger on even when you aimed for my back with ninjutsu. Last time I checked, it was dishonorable to strike after a match." he smirked at his enraged faced, "Don't you know anything?" he shock his head in mock disappointment.

"Sasuke Uchiha. You have dishonored our ways and traditions by attack after the match was called to an end. You are hereby disqualified from this tournament effectively for the coming three years." Mifune said angrily, only adding more anger to Sasuke's rage, but he didn't say anything. He just got out of the arena.

xxxxxxxxxx  
"Yeah! Of course nii-san won! That other guy stood no chance!" Arashi cheered from the audience.

"I know right! Come on, let's go see him." Akane exclaimed, dragging her blonde twin along.

"N-Nee-chan, tou-san said we have to wait for either him or kaa-san to come here." Hikari said, trying to struggling out of her sister's grasp.

"Its alright Hikari. Kaa-san is with Rei-nee, helping her with some last minute tournament things, so we'll met then there." Izuna reassured her and then they all got up and left as the next match was being called. The Konoha group, who were listening in on their conversation looked at one another and nodded.

"Let's go." Kushina said, leading the way.

"I hope-I pray its him." Mikoto smiled sadly.  
xxxxxxxxxx  
At the Kage booth, Minato was trying to get over the fact that here was another Uchiha family in Ame of all places. He though of all the possible people and when the only person came into his mind, he growled. He would make the Uchiha pay for what he did to his son. Sure he wasn't the greatest father, something he regretted to this day, but he won't let him around so freely. Not after the crime he committed.

"I didn't know there was an Uchiha family in Ame, Hokage-dono. I thought all Uchihas lived in Konoha?" Mei asked, surprised like the res of the Kages, though Gaara's was unreadable.

"Neither did I. I believe I'll go see if he really is an Uchiha, or just using the clan name later on." he said, not looking at her. Unconsciously, he was leaking out killing intent, making the other Kage's keep their mouth shut.

 _'I'll make sure you pay for your crimes well Uchiha.'_ he thought darkly.  
xxxxxxxxxx  
The four children made their way through the busy streets of the Iron country, unknowingly, they were being followed.

"Where do you think they are?" Hikari asked.

"Maybe near the enterance, where the participants enter." Izuna shrugged.

"Let's go check it out." Arashi said, but they had just then saw their older brother come out.

"Ryuu-nii!" they exclaimed, and he looked at their direction and smiled. They were all a close-knit family, it was how they were raised.

"Ohayo mina! What are you guys doing here?" he asked then, after hugging them each.

"We were looking for Kaa-san and Tou-san. Rei-nee went with Kaa-san for some last minute preparations and Tou-san had to take Yuna and Haru to the bathroom." Akane answered.

"We saw your match nii-san. It was awesome!" Arashi grinned.

"Of course! No one can beat him dattabane!" Izuna smirked, swing his arm over his twin brother.

"Ano, are you alright aniki?" Hikari asked, making him smile. Hikari was very polite out of the four and had always worried about everyone, even when it wasn't necessary.

"Hai. I'm alright." he answered, ruffling her hair. He shifted his eyes to a group of people who were following his siblings, and didn't seem to recognize them.

 _'I wonder what they want?'_ he thought as he saw them approaching him.

"Hello. Is there something the matter?" he asked.

"Ryuu-nii, they were following us ever since we left the stadium." Arashi said, glaring at the unknown group, somewhat shocking them.

"I'm Fugaku Uchiha, clan head of the Uchiha Clan in Konoha. You're all Uchihas I presume?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes, we are." Ryuu said, "Do you not believe me?" he questioned when he saw them all glancing one another.

"What are you doing in Ame?! All Uchihas are suppose to be in Konoha?!" Sakura screeched.

"Waaa! Aniki, what the hell is wrong with her!?" Akane said, holding her ears.

"Its her voice! Oh it burns!" Izuna cried out, making the siblings laugh.

"We wanted to ask if we could met your parents." Mikoto asked.

"Well we're actually looking for them-oh there's tou-san and the twins now!" Arashi pointed out, as they saw two three year old children, the female being held in one arm and the other male twin seated on a man's shoulders. However, it was the person who was with them that made them choke on their words.

"Tou-san! We were waiting for you. What took you guys so long?" Akane asked as Yuna, the female three year old twin ran up and hugged her sisters.

"Sorry, we had to make a detour somewhere and when we heard the match was over, we came here." he answered, not yet noticing the Konoha team as he was shifting Haru, the male three year old on his shoulder, along with the bags in his hands.

"Ne, ne, tou-san, Ryuu-nii won!" Izuna exclaimed, making him smile.

"Of course he did." he smiled, ruffling the eldest hair. "He's your brother. Its what you get for training really hard."

"Ano, tou-san, these people here wanted to talk to you." Hikari said, gesturing to the Konoha group. Turning slightly to where he's daughter was, he froze at the sight of the people in front of him. They all stared at him and him at them, until Mikoto spoke up,

"I-Itachi..." she began, but was cut off, when an angry red head ran past her.

"Where is he?! Tell me!" Kushina exclaimed, as she was being held back by her daughter.

"Kaa-san, please calm down! If you kill him then we'll never know!" Minami ttied to reason with her. Itachi just looked at them, not really believing that after all these years, he would actually see them again.

"Itachi are these your children?" Mikoto asked, seeing that her husband's brain shut down, Kushina wanted to kill her son, Minami was holding her back and the pink haired girl that she _really_ didn't like was going to talk nonsense.

"Hello mother, you're looking well and yes, these are my children including another, Rei. She's Ryuu twin sister." he said with a stoic straight face.

"You were in Ame this whole time?" Fugaku asked, suddenly finding his voice.

"Yes, its where we live." he answered.

"Tou-san, who are these people?" Haru asked, still seated on his shoulders.

"These are Mikoto Uchiha and her husband, Fugaku Uchiha. They're your...grandparents." he said.

"Oh? Ohayo! My name's Haru and this is my twin Yuna. Its nice to met you." he said, getting down and standing beside he's twin.

"Ooo, your so cute!" Mikoto couldn't help but coo, making the younger children smile. Haru had blonde hair, while Yuna had raven hair. Kushina, however, was seeing red. This man dared to ignore her, after what he did!?

"Tell me! What did you do to him!?" she yelled, angry tears threatening to come.

"What are is she talking about?" Arashi asked, but he wasn't answered as new people began arriving.

From the stadium, Natsumi, whose match was said to be the after the small break that had happened, had left the to go see the Uchiha that had beaten Sasuke, somewhat still shocked that there were Uchihas that lived in Ame, but Sasuke was being his annoying self and was following her outside. When she went outside, she saw the group that came with them from Konoha and her mother being held down by her twin sister. There were also the boy that beat Sasuke and other younger children, that seemed to he's younger siblings, but what made her freeze in her tracks was the man with them. The one that they had all hated.

"Wha the matter Natsumi-chan?" Sasuke asked, catching up to her. Not getting a reply, he followed her line of sight and he too froze. He wasn't suppose to be here. He was never found and yet, when they weren't looking, he's here? Without a word, both of them made their way to the little group that was gaining attention from the bypasses. They arrived, just as another group did.

As the break was signaled, Minato didn't waste a second as he got up and left the Kage booth. He had one task to accomplish and that was to know the parents of that child. Behind him were two guard acting shinobi, Kakashi his student and Jiraiya, his sensei. They both were also wondering about the Uchiha from Ame.

"Sensei? Were there any Uchihas that ever left the village?" Kakashi asked, but the dark aura that surround the blonde Hokage had shut him up.

"I don't think we should ask him anything. You and I both know how much he hates him." Jiraiya whispered, making him nod. They glanced at one another and hoped that it wouldn't come to the worse case scenario.

But Kami-sama wasn't on their side.

Just as they reached the enterance oft he tournament, they saw Kushina being held by Minami's chakra chains, Mikoto looked worried, Fugaku actually looked...lost and the pink haired girl-well how cares, she was not important. They then caught sight of the boy who beat Sasuke and other younger children, but what caught their attention, was the man that was there. The one who was the main reason-in Minato's case-that he's family was ton apart.

Itachi Uchiha.

Anger took over all sense of self control he had and went in to lung at the raven, but was held, just like Kushina by Jiraiya and Natsumi, who had just arrived with Sasuke.

"You! Give me back my son! What did you do to him?!" Minato yelled.

"Oi Minato! You're he Hokage, don't make a scene!" Jiraiya said, desperately pulling him back.

"Please, tou-san, kaa-san, people are looking!" Natsumi exclaimed, glancing at the ever so large crowd forming. Mikoto looked at her friend and husband and than at her own husband and her youngest. Sasuke became very much like Fugaku, just staring at Itachi. As for Itachi, he found the entire thing amusing.

"What the hell do you people want from our dad huh? Are all people from Konoha barbarians!?" Akane yelled, making them stop.

"Ano, Hokage-sama, if there is a problem do you mind telling us?" Hikari asked and Minato looked at the girl, is eyes slightly widening. She had blond hair, and blue eyes, just like himself, but even though Natsumi had his blonde hair, she looked exactly like Kushina The only person who looked like him was...

"What the hell is going on here!?" they heard an angry voice and immediately, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the voice. The faces of the children lit up, Itachi's hardened looks softened, and the rest of them there had looks of shock and happiness. Right there stood there was a girl, about thirteen, who had red-raven hair and clear blue eyes. She had a confused look on her face. On her left was a very, very smug looking Tsunade, much to their shock and on the younger girl's left was a blonde haired male, who could easily be mistaken for a female. His hair was long, reaching his waist. He had clear blue eyes, that kept changing to red slit eyes, showing his anger. The Namikaze family all called his name at the same time,

"Naruto..."

 **So that's all for this chapter! The next chapter will be a flashback to show what happened before in Konoha and why Kushina and Minato are so angry. Hope you enjoy so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**17 Years Ago**

Naruto Namikaze was not a happy child. He held the soul of the Kyuubi, while his twin sisters held its chakra. They were seen as heroes because of it and treated as princesses while he was treated as dirt. People would beat him up because they thought he was the Kyuubi herself. Yes, her. He had met the Kyuubi, whose name was Kimeko and she was like an elder sister to him. Whenever he told his parents about the villager's treatment, they would always say that he was lying and sent him to his room. They denied him training, saying that his sisters needed it to control the Kyuubi's chakra. He scoffed at that. They need it? They practically had everything handed to them. Now don't get him wrong, he didn't out right hate his sisters, but he didn't like them either. They didn't act bratty around him, or even make him feel less, but they were completely oblivious to his suffering-that or they just didn't care. He's so called god father didn't care for him nor did Kakashi, the one who was his father's only surviving student. Then there was Tsunade. He smiled at the thought of his godmother. Honestly, he saw her more like a mother than a godmother. She knew of his treatment and wanted to do something, but he told her not to. It would be bad for her reputation, but seeing that she actually cared, warmed his heart. When he was denied training, she took it upon herself to train him and even if it was medical ninjutsu, he was glad. There was so little he could do, so he had to take what was given to him.

"That serious look on your face right now doesn't at all suit you." his thoughts were halted. He smiled at the person's voice. This was another person who he trusted. He's friend, though it was really someone he had never really expected.

"Says the one that always wears one 'Tachi." he grinned at the older raven, who sat down beside him. Naruto threw him a scroll, which the raven unsealed and immediately hugged the blonde, placing him on his lap.

"You are a gift from god." he said, happily eating his number on favourite snack; pocky. This made Naruto smile, with a tint of pink on his checks. He was glad he was able to do something for his friend. He simply snugged into his chest and fell asleep, knowing he was safe.

Itachi Uchiha was a prodigy, a genius that hailed from the Uchiha clan. He was the pride of his clan, unlocking his sharingan at the age of four and fully maturing it three years later at the age of seven. He graduated at five and became chuunin at six and then jounin at nine. He was currently in ANBU and was soon going to be promoted to captain. He was the perfect shinobi-he showed no emotions at all, the model older brother and son, but that wasn't the real Itachi. That Itachi was something he reserved for only the blonde with him. Itachi knew of the treatment that Naruto went through, he had stopped many of the mobs himself. He was angry at the Hokage and his family for not caring and believing him. Like seriously, your child comes home all bloody and hurt and yet you don't believe what he says? He lost all respect or the Hokage. Naruto was so innocent, so pure. He was like the sun, an angel and deep down inside, he knew that his little blonde Kitsune was the only thing holding down his humanity. Then he started thinking about his own family. He knew very well that they saw him as nothing as a tool, especially his father. He's brother, although the same age as his angel, was selfish and childish. He wanted to surpass him. He always asked to train him, even when he knew he was tired. Naruto would never ask him. They would simple stay together and talk about things. He smiled. Naruto never forgot to bring him pocky, something he didn't even think he's mother knew was he's favourite. Thinking of his mother, he didn't know where to categorizer her. She say him as a boy, her son, but she didn't really stand up for him either, so he decided to treat her neutrally. He suddenly felt Naruto get up and look at him. No this wasn't Naruto anymore.

 **"Hello Itachi. I see your well."** a red eyed Naruto said.

"Its good to see you too Kimeko." Itachi answered. He and the fox sometimes had secret conversations and this time around, it was really important.

 **"I don't like this place for him Itachi. I want him out. That stupid so-called family of his completely ignores him and they lied, lied I say! They promised him training when the academy started and that's soon, yet the refused!"** she ranted. Naruto's parents had promised him training, and although she had already helped him along with Tsunade, they still never did.

"I don't quite like it either, but I heard rumors going around about this organization." Itachi said, controlling his anger.

 **"An organization?"**

"Hai. They help demon containers and any other people who don't fit and are harassed in their village. I was planning on joining in a couple months, taking him with me." he said.

 **"Hm? I knew you were a perfect choice for my kit's mate Itachi. Perfect indeed."** she smirked at the tiny blush that crept up his face.

"Please don't say that with his face." he managed to finally say.

 **"Aww, don't worry, besides our Naru-chan likes you too. I don't quite see why you don't just claim him already."** she huffed.

"He's too young." he stated.

 **"So are you. Bah, you humans and your age issues. If I were you I would have fucked him senseless already."** she said casually, making him lose he's composure.

"A-Anyways, I won't be able to join just yet, although I was able to contact them. I have to leave the village and by doing so it'll take a while to resign my place from the shinobi force. It'll cause a lot of suspicion if I just say that I want to leave." he said.

 **"So you wanted my advice."** she said, making him nod. She then thought about it. Itachi was doing a lot for Naruto especially the leaving the village part, but then again, it wasn't like he was happy with the village himself. She sometimes wondered about the humans. One was abused and ignored while the other was seen as a measuring stick or a weapon. Stupid humans! **"Well I think you should tell the Hokage that you had enough of the blood shed. I know you're a kind soul Itachi and that you don't like killing so just say that, though your clan-"**

"It doesn't matter what they think. As long as Naruto is safe, then that's all that matters. But then I'll be gone from the village for about a month or so. I don't want him getting hurt."

 **"Don't worry. I've got that handled. During that time, I'll get he's body ready**." she said with a perverted smile.

"Ready for what?" he seemed to somewhat regret asking her as she continued her perverted giggling.

 **"Why to carry your kits of course!"** she exclaimed and laughed at he's shock expression. **"As you know, I'm female and since its only my soul, I'll be dying. So the only way to keep me alive is so that I fuse with Naru. I already told him and he agreed. Don't worry, he'll be the most sexist, bang-able mate that ever existed."** she said, giving him a peace sign. Ignoring her perverseness, he was in his own world. He could have a family with his angel?! That was the greatest news he'd ever received. That and when Kimeko said he could be mated with Naru.

"Okay then. I also believe that he should spend more time with he's godmother. Should we tell her of our plans?" he asked. Tsunade knew of Itachi and Naruto's friendship, but not that he would mate with him. That was a secret between him and the demoness.

 **"Tsunade? Hmm, yes, I believe she should know-oh Naru is waking up. Talk to you later Ita-chan."** she said and slumped into his chest, indicating she wasn't in control anymore. Naruto's body began to stir and he looed up at Itachi, his eyes clear blue this time.

"'Tachi? Did I sleep long?" he asked.

"No, not that long. You were really sleepily. Didn't get any sleep?" he asked the blonde, stroking his hair, making him lean into his chest more.

"I feel safer with you." he whispered and feel asleep again, making the raven smile and hold him closer. It was times like these he truly felt at peace.

xxxxxxxxx

A couple months later, Naruto was at the Senju compound for his regular training. He had began the academy and it was boring! Kimeko had just asked for control of his body, saying she need to talk to Tsunade. Tsunade knew of his relationship with the female fox and didn't mind it one bit.

 **"Hello Tsunade."** she began.

"Kimeko. Its been awhile. Is there something wrong?" she asked.

 **"No, its just something that Itachi and I have been planning for the past couple months."** she said and began telling her everything, including the mate part, which made the blonde medic furious that the boy she saw as her own was already engaged and raised her eyebrow when she was told that Naruto didn't know. **"We just wanted to know if it was alright with you."**

"Hmm, personally, I can't leave the village, as much as I would love to and Itachi is a great boy so I suppose. But there are conditions." she said after thinking about it.

 **"Name them."**

"I get to deliver all the children he gives birth too." she said with a smile. "And you have to make sure to send me a letter at least once or twice every month. Don't tell me where you're going because I don't want to be suspected. And one final thing."

 **"Yes?"** she sad, since all the things she asked were doable.

"Keep him safe." she said.

 **"Of course."** she smiled, before losing control. Then his eyes turned back to clear blue.

"Kaa-san? What did Kimeko talk to you about?" he asked her and she just smiled and held him tight.

"Don't worry, just promise me you'll be safe, Always?" she whispered and he hugged her back, not quite sure what she meant.

"Sure, whatever you say."  
xxxxxxxxxx  
Itachi had just resigned his place from the shinobi forces, which came to a shock tot he Hokage, but understood after he told him he's reason. When word got to his clan, especially his father, well lets just say that anger was an understatement of what he felt at the moment, which was why he was being yelled at by the aid person, with other of the clansmen looking at him is shock and some smug disgust.

"I want you to go back to the Hokage and tell him that you cancel your resignation! What were you thinking doing something so stupid!?" Fugaku yelled angrily. Itachi just looed at him and then the rest of the people thee and without a word, he went inside his house and up to his room, where his younger brother was.

"Itachi, why did you resign? Your bringing dishonor to the clan!" he exclaimed, as if he knew something.

"I should care because?" he answered, pushing by him. His brother was really annoying trying to ac all smug.

"You became a failure. I'm ashamed to call you my brother. What are you, scared of being a shinobi?" he taunted him, but Itachi didn't bat an eyelash as he just went straight into his room and shut the door. When he sensed that Sasuke had finally left, he began packing he's stuff and sealed them into scrolls. He _really_ didn't like this village. Not one bit and he hated his clan with a passion. He was finally ready, and just needed to wait for night fall. He was already accepted in the organization, that called themselves the Akatski.

"Itachi? Are you there?" he heard his mother call out to him and no matter how anger he was, he couldn't really be angry at her.

"Yes mother. You may come in." the twelve year old answered politely and in she came. But what surprised him the most, was that she gave him a fierce hug.

"I'm so glad that you're not apart of ANBU anymore. I was always so worried!" she said, shocking him slightly.

"I'm not actually apart of the shinobi forces." he said, getting out of her embrace.

"I know. You deserve a break and for what its worth, I'm sorry I couldn't help give you a better childhood. she said sorrowfully and then left, not before giving him another hug. He shrugged as the door closed. He was still leaving, his mind was made up and he was returning on the day of his angel's birthday. He was going to make the Namikaze family regret they were ever born.  
xxxxxxxxxx  
It was finally the birthday of the triplets-more like the twins, since Naruto never really did celebrate his birthday with them and they never got him anything. Like usual, they had there normal breakfast-without Naruto and went out-without Naruto, but he didn't really care. Kimeko told him to pack his things and apparently someone was going to come take him away. He hoped it was Itachi. He was gone for about four months now, and it came to a shock for everyone when he left. Naruto, at first, felt betrayed, but Kimeko had assured him that Itachi would never abandon him, which was why he believed his raven friend would come get him. He had also went under a complete physical change about two months ago and he wasn't really happy about the changes. He looked so...girly! But still, Tsunade and Kimeko told him that although he could be mistaken for a girl, he still looked somewhat like a guy, not that he believed them.

It was now around evening when they had returned and the house was all decorated. People were about to come and seeing that he was probably going to be gone by tomorrow, he decided to make his presence known. Going downstairs, he saw the banner that had only the names of the twins and not his, so he decided to start there.

"Kaa-san? Why do we never celebrate my birthday and only the girls?" he asked oh so innocently, but it was hard to keep it since Kimeko was laughing so hard. This statement caused them all to stop-Minato, Kushina, Minami, Natsumi, Jiraiya and a grinning Tsunade.

"W-What are you talking about? We do! Why are you lying?!" Kushina yelled.

"Then how come my name isn't apart of the banner? Or the cake? Or none of the presents addressed to me?" he said, making the adults-minus Tsunade-pale a ghostly white.

"W-We-" Minato began

"And its not just this year, but all the other. How come you never let me go outside with you?" he pressed on.

"Now, now, that can't all be true. No one forgot about you." Jiraiya said, trying to think of something, but always comes out blank, just like Kushina and Minato.

"Naruto-nii, why do you always lie! Kaa-san and tou-san always buy you presents!" Minami exclaimed.

"Yea, you don't have to be jealous." Natsumi added.

"Who the hell was talking to you, huh?" he said, in a cold tone, making them all shiver.

"Naruto-" Kushina warned him

"SHUT UP!" he exclaimed shocking them, and Tsunade sat on the sidelines watching her son yell at them with all the hatred he held in for years. "You're the liars! You've never once bought me anything! You always say that I lie, but what proof do you have! You're all in your little world thinking everything is perfect, but your all blind! Why don't we think abut it, huh? When was I there? When was I ever there?" he said, and saw each of their faces growing whiter by the second.

"We-"

"I hate you." he simply stated and it felt as if some unknown weight fell on them. "I hate all five of you. I hate you so much, that if you died in front of me, I wouldn't shred any tears." he said and made his way upstairs, ignoring their calls, but he did stop mid step and turned to Kushina, "You're not an Uzumaki. You're a fraud!" he exclaimed and went upstairs, leaving them all in a sobbing mess, and one grinning blonde.

He locked his room door and flopped on his bed. He felt better. Much better.

 **"I told you need to let it out."** Kimeko said.

 _'Yea, your right.'_ he said. _'Say, when are we leaving?'_

 **"Hm, right...now!"** and then he heard a tap on his window and sure enough he saw Itachi wearing a black cloak with red clouds. he quickly opened the window, letting the raven entered and then launched himself at him.

"I'm so glad your here." he whispered, "Are you alright?" he asked making Itachi smile.

"Hai." he said and then kissed him, making him blush, "Are you sure you want to leave the village?" he asked.

"If its with you, I don't care where I am." he mumbled, still red.

 **"Oi! I need to talk to your mate so make a shadow clone."** he heard Kimeko yelled and he turned a bright red that would make Hinata to shame.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked, seeing him turn even redder.

"N-N-No. K-Kimeko wants to talk to you." he managed to say and then made a clone, where his eyes turned red.

 **"Naru, put down the genjutsu."** she order and he did just that, revealing his new look. Itachi just looked at him and tried very hard to hold down his blush. **"You see! I told you your mate would look sexy hot!"** she exclaimed, now making them both blush.

"K-Kimeko!" Naruto exclaimed.

 **"But on a serious note, Naruto, Itachi's your mate, okay?"** she said and he turned away.

"Do you not like it?" Itachi asked, generally worried, but Naruto shook his head and then jumped on him, this time planting a kiss on his lips.

 **"Waahhhh! This is so cute! Must. Make. Album!"** Kimeko squealed.

"I'd like that." Naruto grinned, completely ignoring Kimeko and Itachi brought him closer, breathing a sigh of relief.

"We should get going. You got everything ready right?" Itachi said after they just stayed in one another's embrace.

"Yup! Everything's ready! Say 'Tachi, were are we going?" Naruto asked.

"There's an organization that protects people who don't feel welcomed in their village. Its Ame. Hanzo was the previous leader, but was over thrown. He's actually an Uzumaki like you." he smiled at his bright smile.

"Well then lets get going to our new home. Besides, I have to keep up my training. Someone has to protect you." Naruto huffed, as he grabbed his bag, making Kimeko and Itachi laugh.

 **"Sure, you also have to protect your kits."** she added.

"K-K-Kits!? But I'm a guy!" he spluttered.

 **"True, but you merged with me, giving you the ability-and he's gone."** she sighed at his fainted form. **"He took that much worse than you did**." she commented, making the raven face palm. She really did just say stuff casually. **"Anyways, get going and don't forget the big bang we're to set off."** she said, and then undid the shadow clone. Itachi sighed and wondered how he was still sane with the perverted demoness as a friend and all her other crazy plans and ideas. He pick his blonde up and his bag and then left the room.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" he heard and turned around, seeing a crowd of people in the Namikaze compound. The person you yelled seemed to be Natsumi, who gained everyone's attention.

"Taking him." he said and they all saw Naruto's limp body.

"Naruto-nii! What are you doing with my brother?" Minami joined in.

"Taking him away." he said again and turned to leave, but was stopped again.

"Give me back my son Itachi! Where are you taking him?" Kushina yelled and then heard a gasp from Jiraiya.

"You're apart of the Akatski." he narrowed his eyes.

"Itachi what are you doing? Why are you doing this?" his mother questioned and then saw the Hokage come out. Itachi sighed. Why did they all ask the same question, but this had to be done.

"Doing this? All I'm dong is taking him away. I don't quite see why you people care, seeing as you never did before." he said coldly.

"I won't let you take my son!" Kushina said, charging at him.

"Your son? Since when was he your son? You're an incompetent woman who doesn't believe a child who comes home all bloody and broken and yet you call him your son?!" he said, making her flinch.

"We made mistakes, but that still won't make us let you take him!" Minato said, charging at him, but Itachi had disappeared in a flock of crows, not before they heard,

"You lose Hokage."

 **Sorry about the late update. I don't really like the ending that much. Wanted to do so much more. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooooooooooo sorrrrrryyyyyyyy! I know its been too long, but I've had writer's block along with starting a new job and all. Really sorry again. This chapter might suck a bit and might not be long like the others, but I still hope you enjoy it!**

 **Present**

They all looked at the angry blond that stood before them. Naruto was really pissed off. He and his daughter Rei went to do some small last minute shopping before her match and when they were on their way to the stadium, they were stopped by Tsunade, who they didn't see for a long time. He had kept her promise to her and each of her children had known Tsunade and saw her as their grandmother. They had met from time to time, but because he didn't want her to get in trouble, he never told her which village he lived in. SO when Tsunade told him what the Konoha group were trying to do, he nearly lost it but calmed down. He didn't want to make a scene. That all went outside the window when he saw them trying to hurt HIS husband. HIS ITACHI! The nerve! So he made his presence known and was waiting for an answer.

"Well!?"

The Namikaze family couldn't help but feel shocked. Here was the son/brother they had been looking for all these years and when they weren't looking for him, he turns up. Angry. That wasn't a good sign. The Uchiha family were also shocked at the boy's appearance though they focused their attention more on Itachi. The crowd that had gathered had made way for the three newcomers and were looking forward to what was going to happen. Kushina stepped forward and was going to hug her long lost son but,

"Kaa-san! You came!" the children yelled running to their 'mother', shocking the Konoha group all together. What the hell was going on?! Naruto smiled and picked up his youngest twins. He had only given births to twins, which was slightly odd but he loved them either way.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't have missed your match now would I Ryuu?" he smiled, ruffling the hair of his eldest, who mockingly glared at him.

"You already did." he grinned at his mother and twin sister's gaping mouth.

"B-B-But-" Naruto tried to form words, having completely forgotten about the people in front of him.

"Its alright. It wasn't really a match anyways." Ryuu said he waved off, knowing that Rei must have taken a long time like usual.

"Really? Which village were you up against?" Naruto asked, putting both his youngest down.

"Konoha's Sasuke Uchiha. The guy lost of course." he shrugged.

"He tried to kill nii-san at the ending kaa-san!" Akane exclaimed, shocking the older blonde.

"What?" Itachi said slowly, hearing this for the first time as he walked over to his family.

"Yeah, the jerk used a fireball ninjutsu when Ryuu turned his back to leave, but he cancelled it out with his kenjustus though." Arashi said as the entire area was being suffocated by the killer intent from both his parents. Itachi looked at his brother, his sharingan spinning wildly.

The people from Konoha were just getting out of their stupor that Naruto was apparently a mother and had given birth to children when the killing intent snapped them out of it.

"You tried to kill my son!?" Naruto yelled, his eyes remaining slit red as he grabbed the younger raven brother by the collar. "You bastered!" and punched him in the gut, sending the poor boy across the area. Still angry, he walked up to where he through him, but was stopped by chakra chains.

"Kaa-san please stop. Ryuu-nii isn't hurt." Hikari said, having inherited the Uzumaki chakra chains, much to the shock of the Konoha group.

"No way! Kaa-san should beat him to a bloody pulp!" Izuna exclaimed, his twin nodding in agreement.

"I agree with Hikari kaa-san. Just forget it, he isn't worth it." Rei said to which he reluctantly nodded, prompting the chains to lessen and disappear.

"And to think I was going to trap him in a Tsukioymi." Itachi said, making them laugh.

"N-Naruto?" Kushina stuttered, believing it was a right time to speak to her 'kidnapped' son. Uchiha family from Ame just looked at her and the others from Konoha. Minato looked like he was going to cry from happiness as well as Kushina. Natsumi and Minami both had looks of relief along with Jiraiya and Kakashi. Mikoto was happy that her son had children, but was a bit concerned on how exactly did Naruto give birth. Fukuga just...stared. He had absolutely no idea how to approach this.

"Yes?" he answered, raising an eye brow as she began running to him, her arms out stretched. He moved back, much to their confusion

"W-What are you doing? Aren't you happy to see us? We looked everywhere for you after he kidnapped you." Minato exclaimed.

"Kidnapped me? Why would Itachi kidnap me? I wanted to leave the village." he replied, their jaws hitting the ground at the revelation.

"What are you talking about?! Why would you want to leave us nii-san?" Minami asked, getting looks of 'are you kidding?' from Naruto and Itachi. Tsunade made herself comfy, a bit far away from the group as she watched the scene unfold.

 _'Karma is a BITCH!_ ' she smirked at her victory,.

"Kaa-san, who are these people?" Akane asked, confused like her siblings, thought the eldest twins had an idea.

"They're no one important." Naruto smiled at them, much to the shock of the Konoha group.

"Naruto how can you say that? Your parents look-" Jiraiya began but was cut off as cold piercing blue eyes looked at him.

"Say what to who? To the people who didn't care about my life? To the people who let the villagers abuse and torture me? To the people who ignored my very existence?" he hissed, making them flinch. "Leave us alone. I don't want to do something that would harm my children." he said, and then heard a snort. Everyone turned their attention to the pink haired girl that held her hand eyes and looked at the blonde male with a sneer.

"Your children? Your a guy and no guy can give birth. You must have adopted making them not your real children." she said, making air very cold.

"Did you just try to insult my family?" Itachi asked threateningly, taking a step forward, wanting to kill her there.

"'Tachi forget it. As for you," he turned his head to the pink haired girl, "I gave birth to them. They belong to both my husband and I. Their genetic material as both of our inscribed. How more specific do you want me to go? Or are you just a plain idiot?" he sneered at the girl who looked like she got slapped in the face. Itachi smirked and pulled his blonde from his waist and kissed him gently.

"Let's go then. The break should be over soon." he said, "Have any of you seen Daichi or the Amekage? I saw his wife before we came here."

"Nope. Not at all. They did say that they would be running a bit late though, remember?" Naruto said, as they ushered their children and began walking to the stadium, completing ignoring the Konoha group, as if they weren't there.

"Ne kaa-chan are you coming?" Naruto turned his head to Tsunade. Kushina, who though he was talking to her, brightened up, but became confused when Tsunade spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah, just enjoying the show." she said, walking over to them. "Did you know the sake here is horrible?" she said in a hushed tone, making both Naruto and Itachi chuckle at her obsession.

"T-Tsunade? What are you doing? He called for me." Kushina stammered, after getting out of her shock.

"You? Why would I be speaking to you? I called for my mother and she is." Naruto raised an eyebrow, prompting the poor woman to finally shatter and fall on to the ground, sobbing uncontrollable. Minato, having enough of this-he still believes that Itachi is controlling him-reached out to grab him.

"Naruto, this is enough. Just come with us and we'll undo whatever mind control he did to you." but he never got a chance to get his blonde son, as his hand was forcefully grabbed by someone else. Everyone looked at the man, making their jaws slack down, while Itachi smirked and Naruto grinned.

"Hokage-san, I hope you aren't trying to assault my little cousin." he said. Besides him was a red haired boy and what looked like the younger boy's purple haired twin sister and a woman with the same hair colour.

"Konan, Dachi, Asami! You guys made it!" Naruto exclaimed, walking up to them, getting a hug from Konan.

"Yeah, well no thanks to kaa-san and nee-chan." Daichi rolled his eyes, getting a smack on the head from both.

"We need to take our time. Shopping is a serious matter you know." Asami glared at her twin.

"Exactly like I've been telling them! These men don't understand." Rei joined her best friend, getting a smile.

"Pfft please, you missed Ryuu's match just to go shopping." he counter.

"A damn straight she did." Ryuu smirked, high fiving his friend.

While they were chattering the adults were looking at the man that grabbed the Minato's hand. Jiraiya's jaw slacked and pointed at both the female and the male.

"Y-Y-You..." he stuttered.

"Amekage-sama, I though you were already with the other Kages." Itachi said, making Konoha's eyes widen.

"What did I tell you about formalities Itachi?" the man raised his eyebrow.

"He's right 'Tachi, but what are you doing here Nagato?" Naruto grinned, making the red head smile.

"I heard a commotion and knowing you and you're little minions, you were obviusly the center of it all." he said, rolling his eyes.

"What can we say uncle, we are the best." Izuna grinned, with his twin making a victory sign.

"Need I ask you again Hokage-san?" Nagato said, glaring at the blonde male and released his arm. Minato wasn't shocked at the fact that the man in front of him was the Amekage, or his brainwashed son was close to him, it was the man's eye that shocked him

The Eyes of the Sage.

"Are you an Uzumaki?" Kushina asked meekly, looking at his red head. Everyone looked at him keenly and Nagato just sighed. Naruto would be the death of him one day, he swore.

"I suppose I should formally introduce myself. My name is Nagato Uzumaki son of Misaki Uzumaki, husband to Konan uzmaki, father to Daichi and Asami Uzumaki and current Amekae of Ame." he said, and Kushina had tears in her eyes.

"M-Misaki..." she stutered. That was her sister's name! Then that meant...

"Yes, I'm well aware of that fact that you are my aunt, but from what I heard, I wish it weren't true." he said, barely hiding his anger. "As for you Hokage-san? Please refraining from accusing one of my shinobi of kidnapping and brainwash after you're own incompetence." he glared at them both.

"Yeah, you tell them uncle! You are on a roll!" Akane cheered.

"As much as I find it amusing for you to chew them out dear, I believe we should get going now. The matches are about to begin." Konan said gentle at her husband, making him nod.

"Alright then. Daichi, Rei, Ryuu? Show them what you three are made of!" Naruto exclaimed, making them smile.

"To the arena!" Arashi exclaimed as he grabbed his twin's hand and raced to heir destination.

"Wait up you two! We won't let you guys beat us, right Hikari?" Akane said to her twin and grabbed her hand and raced after the boys without hearing her reply.

"We don't want to be out done by them do we?" Naruto grinned as Naruto held Yuna and Itachi Haru and walked off with Tsunade, Konan, Daichi, Asami, Rei and Ryuu.

"Until we met again Hokage-san." Nagato said, tipping his Kage hat and following them, leaving them all stunned. The people from Konoha tried to say something, but nothing came out. They heard a groan and saw Sasuke limping towards them.

"Where did they go!" he exclaimed angrily, but no one said a thing.

Mikoto and Kushina broke down knowing they had lost their sons due to their own actions or inability to do anything. It was quite ironic that they always wanted a union between their children and it actually happened, but between the two that wanted nothing to do with them. Fagaku was still lost. Minato still believed that his son was brainwashed and was forming plans to bring him back. His daughters made a resolve to get their brother back no matter what. Jiriaya wanted to reconnect with his old students, but knew that it wasn't going to be easy. Kakashi just read his book, giving out a perverted giggle from time to time, though he couldn't help but thinking about how beautiful his sensei's son was. Sakura was fuming, anger that the blonde hurt her Sasuke-kun and scoffed at the idea of him giving birth. He was defiantly a freak.

One thing that they were all thinking was how they would get the blonde back into Konoha.


End file.
